


sweet scent

by fluffy_ahgase



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, obv when it's with Jaebeom duh, they be cute as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_ahgase/pseuds/fluffy_ahgase
Summary: Jaebeom and Jinyoung being super cute and also some Nora action.





	sweet scent

It was way past midnight and Jinyoung just finished practicing. The boys already went home a few hours ago but Jinyoung decided to cut sleep short and practice some more for their new choreography which was everything but definitely not easy. He kept struggling with one step and just couldn’t manage to do it right. This reminded him of the time they were about to debut. Practicing this one finger spin for the “Girls Girls Girls” choreography for 2 hours straight. He eventually had enough, grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder and headed home. His legs were sore after practicing, failing multiple times and only minor successes for what felt like an eternity.

 After the short cab ride he paid the driver and went to the dorm already preparing the keys. Jinyoung tried to open the door as silently as possible in order to not wake his members because they were, as well as he himself, up since 3 am. Dragging himself to the bathroom he took off his sweaty clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket and got into the shower, relaxing his sore muscles under hot water. 

 Towel drying his wet hair he put on his white sleeping shirt and his boxers. He entered his room and stopped in his tracks as he saw his now messy bed that he was sure was made when he left the dorm this morning. Looking closely Jinyoung saw a male figure laying in his bed snoring softly. As he came nearer he noticed that the soft breathing belonged to his beloved boyfriend, Lim Jaebeom. Smiling to himself he lifted one side of the blankets and snuggled in next to his boyfriend. 

 Feeling the younger next to him, Jaebeom stirred awake, hugging Jinyoung instantly. "Why are you here and not in your own room, sleepy head?" the younger asked. "I missed your scent and your sheets smell like you" Jaebeom answered "as well as your clothes". Jinyoung looked down at his boyfriend, only now noticing that he’s wearing his favourite white shirt. "You can move in completely then" he laughed. "I can’t because of Nora, I can’t let her attack you like last time, remember?" Jaebeom threw in. Jinyoung hissed as he remembered that unpleasant moment a few weeks ago. He went to his boyfriends room wanting to bring him back his sports bag after he forgot it in the practice room at JYPE. Carefully he opened the door in order to not let Nora out, we know how strict Jaebeom is when it’s about his Nora. Jinyoung put the bag on the bed, ready to leave, when the cat came jump flying out of her basket Batman style, like one of those flying squirrels. He never ran that fast in his life, it was like he saw it flash in front of his eyes but luckily he made it with only a few minor scratches. A screaming Jackson came running towards his direction, ready to fight. “WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT WE’RE THOSE DYING SEAL NOISES JUST NOW??” The victim was slightly embarrassed “N-Nothing...just dropped off Jaebeom’s sports bag. Nothing serious” “Why are you wasting my time then? I thought you were about to die. Jesus” said the older, annoyance present in his voice. 

 “Yeah, I remember that” chuckled Jinyoung. Jaebeom came closer hugging his boyfriend. Jinyoung responded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now go to sleep, you stubborn peanut” scolded Jaebeom. “YAH, I’m not a peanut. Why would you say that?” “because it’s true. Why else would you always stay practicing when you could sleep next to your lovely boyfriend?” said Jaebeom. Jinyoung scoffed “Alright, alright” “Goodnight, my peach” said the older, giving Jinyoung a kiss on his lips “Goodnight”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ that's my first ff on this platform and I'm kinda nervous ahh~ please fell free to throw in some critic. I really hope y'all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading ^~^


End file.
